fanmade_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Stryker
Nova Stryker was a Generation 2, Mark III, United Nations Jaeger , built in America that fought during the Second Human/Kaiju War. It's main purpose was to protect the Australian Coastline. It was piloted by best friends James Kai and Ethan Banner. Ethan was presumed killed whilst in battle against an unknown Category V. When the rangers knew that the didn't stand a chance against the Kaiju, Ethan had made his best friend escape into one of Nova Strykers escape pods while he held of the Kaiju. From James's view he could see the Kaiju tear of Nova Strykers arm while the Jaeger did its best to stop it. The Kaiju plunged its hand into the core of the jaeger, disabling it. While James screamed helplessly, the Kaiju brought its fists together, crushing the Conn-Pod. James slumped onto the side of the pod, as the kaiju ripped Nova Stryker apart. Ethan had saved his best friends life, but at the cost of his own. The Nova Stryker was later rebuilt with better weaponry at the command of Marshall Hansen. History Early Combat History Nova Stryker was constructed, like most jaegers on Kodiak Island at the Jaeger Acadamy's Jaeger testing facility. Launched on November the 21st, 2032, it was stationed at the newly re-opened Sydney Shatterdome. Its task, to protect the Australian Coastline. It's first chosen pilots were James Kai and Ethan Banner. It's first mission was in Gold Coast against the Category IV Kaiju, code named, Ravage on the 13th of March. Stryker was airlifted from the Sydney Shatterdome and dropped at the the beach of Gold Coast, not far from where the Kaiju was. The Kaiju had wrecked havoc everywhere and it was up to Stryker to stop it. Ravage burst through a building, taking Stryker by surprise, clawing at it's torso. Nova Stryker picked it up and threw it through a building. Stryker ran at it and the Kaiju leapted up. The jaeger responded with an uppercut that sent it reeling. Ravage roared and swiped. The jaeger barely managed to dodge the attack. Nova Stryker then activated its shoulder mounted, X-18 Miniguns which tore through the Kaiju. Mission completed, Gold Coast saved and the Nova Strykers first kill. Weaponry & Features Possibly one of the strongest, if not the strongest jaeger in production, Nova Stryker's fighting style is a combatatives/mixed martial arts style that is very effective and can be brutal. Some moves consist of jump spin kicking, elbows, knees, jabs and uppercuts. Nova Stryker is armed with Dual X-18 Miniguns, mounted on it's shoulder. These badboys could pierce the toughest of Kaiju armour and had a fire rate of over a thousand rounds per minute. Stryker's main weapon is it's Dual retractable, plasma edged, Wraith Blades that can easily cut through Kaiju armour. The Wraith are located on the underside of Nova Stryker's forearm. Near the bottom of the blade is a I-28 Plasma Cannon that can severely wound, if not kill any Category 4 and under Kaiju. The Plasma Cannon is also fitted with a God Killer missile, which can split into 8 smaller missiles. Confirmed Kaiju Kills Kaiju Category Date Location Jaeger Team -Ravage, Category IV, 13th March, 2032, Gold Coast, Solo -Scorpio, Category V, 20th August,2032, Sydney, Vatican Blade Trivia - The Nova Stryker literally means New Stryker. It is called the New Stryker because the Striker Eureka, which was the most advanced jaeger, was destroyed and this jaeger in truth is like the second Striker Eureka because of its power -It cost $120 Billion dollars to build the Nova Stryker.